Mutual Feelings
by FangirlForReal
Summary: Hanji x Levi. I can't think of a summary. Just read it. :D


**More fluff! Yay!**

 **I keep forgetting to do this but Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or anything affiliated with it.**

* * *

 _Hanji's POV_

"Really it was the most interesting thing!" I exclaim excitedly. But Mike doesn't seem too interested. No one really ever does but I have to tell _someone_ about the amazing things I've learned recently from Sawney and Bean. "If my hypothesis is correct, at least some titans have the _ability_ for speech, but just don't have the brainpower or the willpower to use recognizable or organized language! This would mean that-" I'm suddenly interrupted by a smack to the back of my head which makes my glasses fall off my nose and into my mouth.

"Not this early, Four-eyes." I fix my glasses and turn to my assailant only to find Corporal Levi sitting down next to me.

"Levi! I must tell you about my recent findings. You see-"

"Will it help me kill the titans on the next expedition?" He interrupts with a bored expression, not even bothering to look up from his breakfast.

"Well maybe not _this_ expedition, but in the future-" I'm really starting to get fed up with him interrupting me.

"Then save it for when it'll be useful. I don't have the time or patience to listen to you babble on and on when I could be getting work done." He says, still not looking up at me.

 _Why am I in love with this jerk?_ I think to myself. Then I remember the many time's he's risked his life to save me and many others. _Ah, yes. Because he's really just a big pineapple. Rough, hard, and spiky on the outside. Sweet, squishy and a tad bit acidic on the inside. Just how I like my men._

I use half a second to take in the man next to me. He's shorter than me but I don't mind too much. He makes up for it in sass and muscle. I've seen him shirtless more than a few times thanks to injuries he's received outside the walls. Needless to say, training hard has done his body good. _Real_ good. He doesn't have much of a variety in his facial expressions but his eyes burn like nothing I've ever seen. The fire in his grey eyes rivals even that of the Jaeger boy. Somehow I find that extremely sexy. Levi is an interesting creature. I have my own set of experiments I'd like to try on him.

I keep this all to myself. I'm not afraid to tell him. I just know he has more important and pressing matters to worry about. When our positions and responsibilities are taken into account, now really isn't the time for romance. We're responsible for the safety of humanity. We can't afford any distractions. And I'm okay with that...for now. Maybe when this is all over I'll tell him. But not before then. There's too much at stake.

 _Levi's POV_

I sit down next to Hanji and notice without looking how her eyes linger on me for half a second. She's been doing that a lot lately. Hanji's not one to keep her mouth shut about what she's thinking - ever - so I started to wonder what's going on in her head. I figured it out a while ago. She has feelings for me. She also knows that neither of us have time or energy for a relationship. That's the only explanation I can think of and I'm almost positive it's correct.

I'm slightly disturbed by her messy appearance. She's still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, her hair is done up in its usual messy ponytail, her glasses are filthy, and she stinks. _How can she eat like this? Why do I love her?_ Then I remember her determination and tenacity. She's overly perky sometimes and downright annoying most of the time. However, she's smart and she has her serious moments. Most of the time, those moments leave most everyone else fearing for their lives, or her sanity, or both. It doesn't affect me much. I've seen pretty much every side of Hanji. Besides, I'm tougher than that.

 _Hanji's POV_

The day goes on like normal. I get back to my experiments. Levi goes back to training and whatever else it is he does. Everything is normal until Erwin sends Levi to my labs to deliver some paperwork.

"Hey Shitty-glasses, these are for you. Erwin wants these reports filled out and returned to him by tomorrow morning. Think you can handle that?" He's being his usual sassy self. I can tell he's disturbed by the discord in my lab by the way he eyes the papers and solutions.

"Levi, you silly man! Have I ever been less than timely with paperwork?" If I were anyone else, I would've gotten a foot to the face for calling him silly but I am who I am, so I get away with just a glare.

"When are you going to clean up this dump?" He asks with disdain.

I glance around the room. It's better than it usually is. I look back at the man in front of me who's still looking around the room in disgust. He's just a bit shorter than me.

Right then, I decide to throw caution to the wind. Life is short and we don't know when either of us will die so might as well make the time we have enjoyable.

 _Levi's POV_

I turn my focus back to the woman in front of me. Her expression suddenly softens and she has a faint look of curiosity in her eyes. I watch as she brings her hand up to touch my cheek and I allow it keeping my normal bored expression.

 _Hanji's POV_

I can tell he's trying not to let his expression change. But he can't help that his eyes soften just a fraction. I let my fingers glide slowly down his neck, watching the goosebumps form a trail behind them. I lean forward and touch my lips to the point where his jaw and neck connect. I can feel his slight intake of breath. I start to pull away but I feel a strong yet surprisingly gentle hand on the back of my neck holding me centimeters away from Levi's mouth. I look into his grey eyes and he looks totally unphased.

"It's about time, Shitty-glasses." He says before he pulls me down and places his lips on mine. I'm surprised by his reaction but go with it anyways. His kiss is surprisingly sweet and gentle. It doesn't last long either. He lets me go and takes a step back, watching my reaction. "I know you've been harboring feelings for me for a while now Hanji. It's okay. The feelings are mutual. I understand why you've been holding back as well. However, I'm ready to try if you are." He says matter-of-factly.

I smile and hug him. He stiffens at the gesture. He hates hugs but I just can't help myself. He seems to get the message. When I release him, he smacks my hands away and says, "But no lovey-dovey shit. I don't do fluffy shit, got it?" He states firmly.

I laugh and mock salute him with a brisk "yes, sir!" before leaning forward to peck his lips again.

* * *

 **That's it :) I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Review plz! I'd really like to know how I can improve!**

 **Thanks for reading XD**


End file.
